


But the Show Must Go On...

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: August Rush (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would look for his parents, hoping they were there, but he must step up on the stage, the show must go on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Show Must Go On...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own August Rush, whoever does, own August Rush.

He would turn around hoping that his parents were in the audience, listening and watching him. To be surrounded by the music he could even hear from the wind. He would like to think that his music could bring his parents together, and so they, his mom, and dad and himself could live as a happy family. He would watch the sea of the audience, each face, and hair color to see whether that person could be his parent. He would just have to start the concert and hope on a miracle that his parents will come. He turned to the stage, _but the show must go on..._


End file.
